


At 7:00

by sannx



Series: At 7:00 [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, After care, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Hongi (ATEEZ), Horny Teenagers, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Sinners, Top Song Mingi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannx/pseuds/sannx
Summary: Every day at 7:00 PM, Mingi always comes into his step-brother, Hongjoong's bedroom for a little 'refreshment.'
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: At 7:00 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943188
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. The day before tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story a lot, there will be more chapters to come, and I might post another chapter later today if I can after I do some final adjustments to it. But other than that, this is my first series and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This is also my second story to be published on AO3, and I will say, it's not bad. I will be publishing this on Wattpad, @ssantanic.

_Click._

He's at it again.

His large and veiny hands running all over the curves and dips on Hongjoong's body, as usual. It always happens at 7:00, the shuffling of his favorite black socks coming down the hallway, and that same white tank top he always wore after playing basketball.

The way his heavy breathing sounded in Hongjoong's ear like a forbidden melody, as he peeled the articles of clothing off of the smaller boy painfully slow, and the way he sucked on his skin like he was a piece of candy. Preferably a cherry lollipop.

And as erotic as it sounded, the two loved it.

Of course, Hongjoong knows about his step-brother coming into his room almost every night after their mom leaves their 2 story house to go work per usual.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Mingi comes into Hongjoong's room, looking around. The plain old brown bookshelf with the same old science and english books piled on top of one other like a game of tetris, his desk lamp that illuminated the slightly dark room, and of course, the outline of Hongjoong's incredibly small body under the large covers that decorated his bed.

Mingi walks over to Hongjoong's bed, pulling the covers back, and his eyes meeting those same glossy brown orbs that he had seen many times before. But every time, it felt new. Mingi smiles softly, removing the rest of the covers, his eyes traveling over to Hongjoong's feminine milky legs. No hair what so ever, cleanly shaven, as always. Hongjoong had always been complimented for his beautiful legs, but every time Mingi would see Hongjoong in those same skimpy black shorts, like now, he'd go crazy.

Mingi gets onto the bed, his knees pressing into the firm mattress, allowing his hands to do their thing. First, he slides his fingers up Hongjoong's white volleyball shirt, the same shirt that he had worn when they first met. It always will hold a special memory in their hearts since..thats the shirt Hongjoong wore after he won his first game. Lust clouds Mingi's mind as he plays with one of Hongjoong's nipples, rubbing the pad of his finger around the skin on the outside.

Hongjoong's chest feels constricted as he arches his back off of the bed, his small hands finding their way to Mingi's forearms, trying to push them away. But of course, it was no use. Hongjoong's strength couldn't possibly match up to Mingi's.

Mingi stifles a chuckle, bringing his face close to the crook of Hongjoong's un-marked skin, and pressing his tongue onto it, biting, sucking and picking. Hongjoong gasps, and Mingi takes this as an opportunity to kiss him.

Mingi slides his tongue into Hongjoong's mouth, giving him sloppy kisses. Hongjoong's hands wander to the back of Mingi's head, his fingers getting tangled in his fiery red hair, and then back down to his broad chest.

While they're kissing, Mingi rids Hongjoong of his shorts, dipping his fingers under the band of Hongjoong's stone grey briefs, Mingi's hand engulfing Hongjoong's cock, jerking it at a some-what fast pace, but it was enough to make Hongjoong come instantly. Hongjoong pulls himself back from Mingi's lips, the taller male, smirking at how ruined Hongjoong had become, and they haven't even fucked yet.

Mingi brings two fingers up to Hongjoong's mouth, practically shoving them in, and coating them with the saliva from the wet corners of Hongjoong's mouth, taking them out with a small string attached to Hongjoong's bottom lip, and gliding his hands down to Hongjoong's hole, rubbing his fingers on the outside momentarily before pushing them in. Hongjoong lets out a moan, the lascivious sounds of his spit and Mingi's fingers scissoring the hell out of his insides could be heard as Mingi suddenly feels as though his basketball shorts are in the way.

So he pulls them down with one hand, freeing his aching erection, the cool air hitting the tip, causing him to groan. The predominant vein that ran from the shaft to his balls was truly a gorgeous sight to see, and the slightly red hue from the head to the base, complimented his golden skin perfectly. Hongjoong's ceiling fan was up pretty high, but what can he say, Mingi is always in his bedroom, so.

Hongjoong spreads his thighs farther apart, throwing his head back in pleasure, as Mingi continues to finger him, moaning at the sensation of Mingi's fingers hitting his prostate. "P-Please.." Mingi takes his fingers out, making Hongjoong whine, and he places one hand on the bed. Mingi laces his fingers in the blue wads of Hongjoong's hair, his other hand taking one of his legs and carelessly throwing it over his shoulder, the head of his pulsating cock rubbing at the small ring of muscle in between Hongjoong's plush ass-cheeks.

Mingi presses all of his body weight against Hongjoong's leg, which causes it to lean forward closer to Hongjoong's belly. But it was okay, since Hongjoong was more on the flexible side anyways.

And with a deep moan, he slides in.

There it is, that sensation to pee again.

It hasn't even been 3 minutes, and Hongjoong already feels the need to cum.

With his body rocking repeatedly against the bed-frame, Mingi pounds into him at an animalistic pace, the sound of their skin slapping obscenely filling their ears. Hongjoong tries his best not to let out his moans, but the warmth of Mingi's skin on his is all that invades his mind. Mingi grips Hongjoong's thigh as he continues to fuck him into the mattress below them, Hongjoong's little fist balled up in the baby blue sheets covering his bed.

Both of their eyes squeeze shut as wave after wave of pleasure engulfs their bodies, Mingi's mouth falling open not only to moan, but to let out an insane amount of curses. "Shit.." He says lowly, a throaty moan following afterwards. Hongjoong bites his lip, eyes rolling to the back of his head every time Mingi hits his prostate with such force, its almost painfully pleasuring.

Hongjoong's breathing quickens as his stomach tightens, the peeing sensation taking over his body as he releases all over the sheets with a muffled whine. But Mingi wasn't finished just yet. With a cry, Hongjoong takes Mingi's continuous brutal pounding, watching as his step-brother bites his lip, his finger nails digging into the skin on the inside of Hongjoong's thighs. Hongjoong's body shakes violently as his overstimulation begins to get the best of him. "Almost there.." He breaths out, throwing his head back as Hongjoong tightens around him, the warmness of Hongjoong's heat sending him over the edge.

"W-Wait-!" Hongjoong tries, but Mingi just silences him with a single hand, continuing to snap his hips back and forth, making Hongjoong's toes curl as spit began to dribble down his chin, his teeth sinking into Mingi's palm as he came for the second time. With a loud groan, Mingi finally comes inside of Hongjoong, his hips stuttering to a stop as he allows every last drop to spill out inside of the smaller. Hongjoong takes deep breaths, feeling as if his body will break in half if Mingi began to move again.

With a swollen stomach, and a painful back-ache, Hongjoong was sure that he'd stay in bed tomorrow all day, with his elephant comforter to comfort him through his painful episode. Mingi leaves the room, only momentarily, returning with a worried expression. Kneeling next to the bed, Mingi sets down a bucket full of warm water, dipping a white wash cloth into it. He gently rings out the warm wash cloth, wiping away the sweat on near Hongjoong's hairline, and of course, the cum that began to seep from his hole, onto the bedsheets.

"I'm sorry." Mingi apologizes.

Hongjoong just giggles. "It's okay, I enjoyed it," Hongjoong pokes out his lips, and Mingi just smiles, leaning down to kiss him.

Smooch.

Hongjoong's eye lids suddenly begin to feel heavy. His back also begins to throb in pain, causing him to wince.

Mingi notices, and flips the boy over softly, rubbing soothing circles into his lower back which made Hongjoong sigh in satisfaction. With his lips parted slightly, Hongjoong can finally rest, closing his eyes, his breathing nice and steady, and Mingi there to tuck him in.

Mingi pulls the blankets over Hongjoong's now clean body, tucking him in like a child, and placing Hongjoong's favorite bear which he named, Gi after Mingi, next to him.

Mingi leans down, kissing Hongjoong's cheek one last time before cutting out his desk lamp, and turning his fan setting to low. On his way out, Mingi turns to look at Hongjoong one last time, putting himself out, and closing the door quietly.

Tomorrow probably wouldn't be any different.

\---

* * *

The end. (for now)


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the 'At 7:00' series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, no smut this chapter. Maybe in the next one I'll bless y'all with some unholy shit, but until then, you need to wait. ;)

"Hongjoong," Mingi's voice rings in the hallway, the sound of his vans nearing closer and closer to the boys' room.

Hongjoong cracks an eye open to the sound of his name being called, the sun stabbing through his black curtains. The imperceptible rhythm of the neighborhood kids' basketball against the dewy blacktop and the squeaky-sneaker shuffling of feet in their driveway could be heard as Hongjoong pulls the covers off of himself, and slapping his hands onto his face.

Hongjoong reaches a hand down to touch his body. No underwear. He sits up too fast and his bones wail, like he's old or something. He looks over to his bedroom floor, the proof of yesterday's actions sprawled out in front of him.

The smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes seep under his door, filling his nostrils as he breaths it in, the sound of pots and pans clashing against the stove, and the faint murmur of the TV fills his ears as he eyes the mess next to his bed.

His black shorts, and his favorite pair of briefs, right there on the floor. Just there. His briefs were balled up, a small patch of wetness near the front of it.

"Fuck this," Hongjoong curses, pushing his comforter off of his legs, as he swings them to the side of the bed, the bottoms of his feet touching the cold floor, he shivers. "Mingi?" Hongjoong calls out, waiting for an answer in the silence of his room. The sound of feet running outside become louder as they finally stop right in front of Hongjoong's bedroom door, the taller boy huffing as he shoves the door open, looking to Hongjoong with a worried expression.

Song Mingi.

"Ugh, finally. Come and help me." Hongjoong demands Mingi, holding his arms out in a way that means, 'you-did-this-to-me-now-pick-me-up' type way. Mingi rushes over to Hongjoong's side, dropping his book bag on the floor with a 'thud', picking the boy up from his armpits.

"Take it easy." Mingi utters, lifting Hongjoong with ease and carefully bringing him to his feet. Hongjoong tries to stand straight but the burning that overtook his thighs said other wise. "Damn it, Song Mingi!" Hongjoong curses, shaking himself out of Mingi's iron grip and limping over to the bathroom. He shuts the door, the light shining underneath it, and the sound of the tap water cutting on.

Mingi chuckles. "Hurry up, we need to leave at 8:10." He informs Hongjoong who just hums, letting the boy know that he understands. Hongjoong looks at himself in the mirror. He laughs at himself. "Jeez, I look like I've been through hell."

Thats because he has.

Hongjoong cups his hands and places it under the water, letting it fill up before splashing it onto his scrunched up face. Hongjoong turns to the shower, sliding the door open and cutting on the water. The shower water hits the floor of the tub continuously as Hongjoong carefully peels his clothes off of his body, allowing them to pool at his feet as he grabs the base of the tub, slowly getting into the shower and standing there.

He slides the door shut, letting the warmness of the water become his medicine. The water falls onto his body, causing him to sigh. It felt good. Too good. He was sure that if he stood in here any longer, he'd end up falling asleep. He turns around, allowing the water to drip onto his back. That really hits the spot, doesn't it? Hongjoong backs further into the water, wetting his hair.

He runs his fingers on his scalp, scratching it and massaging his head. Opening one eye, Hongjoong reaches over to his shower shelf, grabbing his soap, his loofa, and meshing them together so that he could wash himself. While rubbing the loofa and the soap together, Hongjoong can sense a presence behind him. Quickly, he whips his head around, getting a glimpse of that same fiery red hair that he had his fingers tangled in just yesterday. Mingi stands there idly, eyeing Hongjoong while he showers. "Christ, you scared me. I didn't even hear you slip in here."

Its true though. Mingi was as quiet as a mouse. That explains his name I guess, since Mingi kinda sounds like Mickey.

Mingi snickers, rubbing the back of his neck as he watches Hongjoong lazily glide the loofa across his shoulders.. and down his back.. his legs.. to say the least, Mingi was mesmerized by Hongjoong's entire figure.

It was like a trance. A trance that he couldn't snap out of.

As Hongjoong rinses the soap off of his body, the sound of Mingi's feet nearing the shower's door get closer. He peeks up at Mingi, and the boy is just there staring at him. "Do you..need something?"

Hongjoong says awkwardly. Mingi just shakes his head, walking over to the toilet and sitting on it. Not literally.

He rests his head on his palm, waiting for Hongjoong to get out of the shower. When the water finally cuts off, Hongjoong slides the shower door open, the water from his hair dripping onto the floor, and the water from his body making him look like he was some kind of god or goddess.

Mingi's jaw falls loose as Hongjoong grabs his towel, wrapping it around his waist and letting it hang there like a baby on his mom's hip. Hongjoong sighs, taking his toothbrush into his hand, and lazily squirting a small amount of toothpaste onto the bristles.

He begins to brush, humming a cheery tune as he tries to sooth the pain in his lower back, but sadly it doesn't really work in the way he wanted. Mingi gets up from the toilet and walks over to Hongjoong's side, wrapping an arm around him. The humid from the shower is in the air, as well as on the mirror, so such a warm and refreshing shower was great for Hongjoong since it was the middle of December. Close to Christmas.

Mingi kneels next to Hongjoong, looking up at him with his cat-like eyes, but Hongjoong doesn't seem to notice since this is the way Mingi always acted after they had sex a day before or something, so it was almost like a routine. "Can I get dressed please?" Hongjoong chirps, Mingi just stands to his feet, towering over Hongjoong like a freakishly tall building.

"Sure, Joong." Mingi replies, pinching Hongjoong's cheek before exiting the bathroom. Hongjoong sighs.

This is going to be one hell of a school-day.


End file.
